


Delilah and Selene

by How0_0



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: And she's happy now, Delilah goes to Karnaca, Delilah's childhood, F/F, Pride Parade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/How0_0/pseuds/How0_0
Summary: Delilah is on the run from a father who wants her dead, and meets a companion in her cold world.





	Delilah and Selene

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a challenge for fan fiction amino.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Her mother just died and she was on the run from a father who would kill her if he found her. She’d run away from Dunwall and ended up in Karnaca. The heat and the new people seemed to bring out something in her that she never knew could be felt. It might be happiness, but she wasn’t sure. Delilah couldn’t remember a time she’d been happy before, so it was difficult for her to judge what happiness really was.

It was getting dark which meant that she needed to find a place to spend the night before the guards began patrolling. She’d been spending some time at a hostel in the ruined part of the city, but when the owner found out who she really was, she was thrown out as fast as possible. Not many people wanted to house the emperor's illegitimate daughter, not that they knew that was the reason he wanted her dead, and not many people wanted to get on the bad side of the emperor. 

She was walking through some dark streets where not many people dared to go, and found an old dog-crate. The ones they used to transport dogs from place to place before letting them out to patrol the streets instead of guards. They have to pay guards, but dogs don’t need anything. Not even food. When you have a bunch of dead corpses in the streets, dog food was an unnecessary expense. 

Delilah had spent the night in a variety of places. Boxes left on the street, in a house previously quarantined during the plague that people thought was haunted, even once under a bridge, halfway covered in murky water and freezing all throughout the night. Surely sleeping i an abandoned dog crate wouldn’t be too bad for her. When she went to go in the crate, however, she saw that someone else was already sleeping there. A girl around her age, covered in a flimsy blanket and clearly shivering from the cold wind. 

Delilah decided to find somewhere else to spend the night. Luckily there was another crate not even two meters from the first one. It was hidden in a bush which is why she hadn’t seen it before. Delilah took some of the branches and tried to cover the other crate as much as she could. If the other girl was discovered she’d definitely also be found. When she felt that it was acceptably hidden, she tried to get comfortable in the crate and fell into a restless sleep. 

\--------

The next morning, she woke up with a knife to her throat, which was something that had never happened before. It was the sleeping girl. Well, she was awake now, and was currently crouched down next to her with a knife to her throat. Delilah was just about to say something but before she could get a word out she heard nearby voices. They both kept quiet and waited until the guards left the area before she finally spoke.

  
“Could you possibly remove the knife from my throat?” Her mother always taught her to be polite, especially in situations that would otherwise result in your death. 

The girl removed the knife, but kept it painfully obvious that she wouldn’t hesitate in slicing Delilah’s throat if she tried anything. There was a bit of a silence when Delilah put her fingers to her throat in order to make sure that she wasn’t actually bleeding anywhere. When there wasn’t any blood, she turned her attention back on the other girl. 

She was dressed in rags and her hair was unkempt and dirty. Opposite to Deilah’s black hair and blue eyes, the other girl had light blond hair and dark brown eyes. Delilah thought that she looked like the girls from all the royal balls they’d had in Dunwall Tower. 

“Who are you?” the girl asked. Delilah didn’t know what to say. If she told her the truth, the girl might tell the grand guards about her. On the other side, she hadn’t cut her throat even if it would’ve given her free access to Delilah’s backpack. 

“My name is Delilah.” She decided to tell the truth. “nice to meet you”, she added, a bit sarcastic, although oddly true. 

The blonde eyed her up and down before she finally nodded. 

“I’m Selene.” she stated. “Don’t kill me in my sleep, and I’m sure we’ll get along just fine.”

\---------

Five years had passed, and they sure were getting along just fine. Delilah was painting to make some money, instead of robbing people in the night. Selling the paintings proved to be a much more stable income than hoping to sell whatever she’d stolen in the night.

Selene wasn’t on the run from an emperor who wanted to kill her, so she was the one to actually sell the paintings. Delilah stayed in their new apartment during the day, and only went outside when the people had already gone to sleep. It was a bit difficult to find time to spend together, but they made sure to hang out at least a bit every day. 

They were both getting healthier and better every day that passed. They ate food regularly and even had their own shower in the apartment. Apartment might be a big word. It was an old town house that was abandoned by a family when they found bloodflies in the walls. They weren’t a problem for Delilah and Selene, though. Delilah was raised by a maid, so she knew how to get rid of most unwanted guests in a house, and Selene was fearless enough to actually go in the walls and beat whatever flies were left alive. They were a great team. 

This was a special day. It was the day of Karnaca’s first pride parade. Whatever that meant, the duke told them to be proud of being themselves. The duke seemed like a good guy, although his son, Luca, didn’t show any of his father’s kindness and overall compassion. Hopefully he’d never get to be the duke of Serkonos. 

Delilah had been walking through the city late last night, lost in thought about life and everything it entails, when she saw a display in one of the stores. It was in the upper Cyria district, so she could only assume that it was the highest fashion in Karnaca. There was an entire display of multicoloured clothing items. There was even a dress entirely coloured with the hues of the rainbow. Delilah stared at it for a long while before she heard someone walk in her direction, and she had to get away from the lights. Even when she got back home, she told Selene about it and made a painting of it. 

Delilah also saw a mask in the display. It was one of the masks usually seen in masquerades, which meant that it covered up the upper part of the face and basically nothing more. She told Selene about it right before the blonde went out for an hour. When she returned, she was holding the mask in her hand. 

\--------

Delilah hadn’t been outside in the day for a long while, and she kept getting surprised by just how many people were outside during the day. It didn’t help that there was a pride parade, which meant that there were a lot more people than usual. She didn’t want to be too out in to open, so they’d broken into one of the apartment buildings looking at the main street of the Aventa Quarter. The parade was supposed to follow that road before reaching Kirin’s mansion where he was having a massive party. Officially, to show support and pride, but anyone with half a brain knew that he only wanted to sell his new inventions. 

Selene had brought a guitar with them. It was one of her most precious items. One of their only possessions they didn’t get from stealing, and actually bought with money they’d made legally. Selene was very talented, and often wrote songs for Delilah when she was feeling down. She played a couple of songs while they were waiting for the parade to reach them.

They’d brought some Rivera fig wine with them, but that proved to be useless since they were both too caught up in the parade to remember to drink anything. Just before the parade reached them, Delilah put on the mask given to her by Selene, just to make sure that no one would recognise her. The parade wasn’t as big as they thought it would be. Not that many people showed up, and those who did weren’t really sure what they were supposed to do. Some of the people were wearing multi-coloured outfits, but most of them were just dressed in whatever they’d been wearing the previous days. It was the first time there was a pride parade in the city, so they weren’t really expecting it to be anything huge. 

Selene was later told that all the rich and powerful didn’t join in the parade, and instead just went to Jindosh’s mansion immediately. One of them was wearing the dress Delilah saw in the display, but most had gotten their clothing made especially for them. 

When Delilah and Selene got back home, they decided to make some coffee and sit on their balcony to watch the sunset. It was Selene’s favourite time of the day, since it was around that time Delilah usually woke up. The sun was disappearing behind the horizon, and Selene’s eyes shone with excitement. It was Delilah’s favourite time of the day, since she loved how happy it always made Selene. Their day was ending and the night was just beginning. 

“I love you.” Delilah said.

“I love you too.” Selene replied. 


End file.
